


Le prix à payer

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oui, Isaak savait. Il fallait donc qu'il soit proche du Dragon des Mers. Mais proche à quel point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le prix à payer

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Le prix à payer  
> Communauté LJ / Réponse à la requête : Hybridation / Isaak/Kanon - Confidences sur l'oreiller - Rating libre  
> Nombre de mots: # 1500  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

 

« Sais-tu seulement _qui_ je suis ?

— Tu es celui qui… » 

Le reste se perdit à mi-chemin entre un cri de surprise et un gémissement de désir, lorsque la main calleuse du Dragon des Mers se referma d’autorité sur le sexe durci d’Isaak. _Tu es celui qui me fait hurler_ achevèrent ses pensées désordonnées tandis que ses reins luisants de sueur se creusaient, comme pour mieux accueillir l’envahisseur. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire triomphant et se courbant encore un peu plus sur le corps offert, il accéléra le rythme sans plus de considération pour le Kraken, lequel ne retenait plus ses cris. Après tout, qui l’entendrait ? Personne. Personne en tout cas qui fut assez fou pour faire mine d’autre chose que d’être d’une remarquable surdité dans les environs, et risquer ainsi le courroux de l’âme damnée de leur Dieu. 

Cela convenait à Isaak, ainsi qu’il l’admettait une fois de plus alors que Kanon relâchait son emprise sur ses hanches et le laissait s’écrouler sur le lit souillé. Quand bien même il se doutait qu’il n’était pas le seul, il savait qu’il était le _préféré_ de leur général à tous. Sa jouissance enchantait le Dragon des Mers. Ce dernier n’avait jamais caché le plaisir qu’il éprouvait en entendant Isaak le prier, le supplier de le prendre encore et encore, alors qu’il le besognait tant et plus, au point de lui rendre la position assise inconfortable, voire douloureuse des jours durant. Et le Kraken avait beau être plus jeune que son supérieur, il savait à présent parfaitement comment s’y prendre avec ce dernier. Kanon avait besoin d’être flatté, et alors ? Le Finlandais y trouvait son compte. Non seulement il pouvait jouir tout son saoul, mais aussi et surtout, il avait gagné une position au royaume de Poséidon que nombre lui enviaient. Parce que le gardien du pilier de l’Atlantique Nord lui faisait confiance. 

Comme à son habitude, le Dragon des Mers s’allongea aux côtés de son amant du jour, son corps nu et puissant exposé aux yeux et aux doigts qu’Isaak ne pouvait s’empêcher de laisser errer sur la peau moite, tout en se caressant. Il savait que Kanon ne tarderait pas, d’ici quelques minutes, un quart d’heure tout au plus, à vouloir de nouveau user et abuser de son corps et que rien ne l’excitait tant que de voir son jeune mignon se masturber en le regardant. En pensant à lui et aux outrages qu’il allait lui fait subir. Et cela fonctionnait d’autant mieux que le Kraken lui-même ne cachait rien de sa propre excitation. Son souffle se raccourcissait déjà et il ferma les yeux, ses cuisses s’écartant et se relevant sans même qu’il en ait véritablement conscience, de nouveau prêt à recevoir son maître au creux de sa chair. 

De fait, sa frustration n’en fut que plus violente lorsque le Dragon des Mers immobilisa rudement son poignet et lui saisit le menton, pour l’obliger à le regarder.

« Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, gronda Kanon de sa voix de basse, ignorant ostensiblement l’absolue détresse physique dans laquelle il venait de plonger Isaak.

— Laquelle ?

— Qui je suis. » Et les doigts sévères du Grec de descendre jusqu’à la gorge du Kraken pour l’enserrer. Isaak laissa échapper un hoquet tandis que le diamètre de sa trachée se rétrécissait inexorablement.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! » Finit-il par réussir à éructer tout en sachant, désespéré, que ce n’était pas là ce que l’autre attendait. Le regard soudain rougeoyant du Dragon des Mers et la brûlure de l’air raréfié dans ses bronches lui firent craindre, une seconde, que son ignorance lui fût fatale ; il n’en savoura que plus sa respiration retrouvée lorsque, avec un sifflement de dépit, Kanon lui tourna le dos avant de se lever.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda de nouveau le général de l’Atlantique Nord, sans daigner cependant regarder son interlocuteur.

— Et bien, parce que… » Isaak hésita et son geste englobant la chambre et tout ce qu’elle contenait fit office de fin de réponse.

« Je repose ma question : pourquoi es-tu là ? » 

Cette fois, Kanon s’était retourné et l’ombre de sa haute stature tombait, impitoyable, sur le Kraken demeuré sur le lit. Le ton était suffisamment sans appel pour que le Finlandais saisisse enfin. _Tu es là parce que je te tolère._ Voilà ce que signifiait le fond de la question. 

« Parce que tu m’as sauvé. » 

Le sujet n’était que rarement abordé entre les deux généraux, et ne l’avait d’ailleurs plus été depuis des mois. Il n’en demeurait pas moins présent en permanence à l’esprit d’Isaak, à l’instar des tenants ayant conduit à ce sauvetage. Surtout eux, d’ailleurs. Une chaleur incongrue grimpa à l’assaut de son cou avant d’embraser son visage qu’il savait pourtant ne pas pouvoir cacher au Dragon des Mers. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier eut un sourire. Glacial. 

« Tu veux te venger, n’est-ce pas ? » Kanon venait de se rasseoir sur le rebord du matelas, et avait de nouveau saisi le visage du Kraken, non sans un semblant de douceur cette fois. « Et tu crois que je vais t’y aider. »

Ce n’était pas une question, mais Isaak n’en hocha pas moins la tête. Sans autre tergiversation.

« Tu m’as donné l’écaille du Kraken. Comme tu as donné toutes les autres.

— Et ?

— Et tu veux la guerre. Avec Athéna. » L’espoir du Finlandais était si palpable que cette fois, le Dragon des Mers éclata d’un rire franc :

« Tu es décidément moins bête que je ne le croyais ! Poséidon…

— Poséidon n’a rien à voir là-dedans. » 

Il était allé trop loin. Le rire du Grec se figea, de même que tous les muscles de son visage. Son regard donna au Kraken l’impression d’en être transpercé. Quant à sa voix, lorsque celle-ci s’éleva dans le silence poisseux qui s’appesantissait entre eux, elle fit grincer son âme : 

« Bientôt tu pourras tuer celui que tu hais. Celui qui t’a tout volé. Tu auras ta vengeance.

— Tu me donneras le Cygne ?

— Je te le donnerai, lui et tout le reste – Isaak sursauta lorsque les doigts du Dragon des Mers le pénétrèrent sans aucune délicatesse, le fouaillant jusqu’à lui arracher un gémissement entre douleur et désir – pourvu que tu me continues à me servir.

— Tu… » Se laissant recouvrir par le corps massif du Grec avant de s’ouvrir docilement à lui, le Kraken ne put s’empêcher de demander : « Tu es donc si sûr de vaincre ?

— Athéna va mourir. » Et Kanon de ponctuer son affirmation par un coup de reins qui l’introduisit tout entier dans le corps brûlant en dessous de lui. « Là où _il_ a échoué, _je_ réussirai.

— Qui ça, _il_? Haleta Isaak alors que le claquement des hanches contre sa peau se faisait à chaque coup de boutoir un peu plus sonore, et qu’il s’abandonnait aux rets de la jouissance promise.

— Je vais te dire… te dire qui je suis. » Et les lèvres du Dragon des Mers de caresser celle de son jeune amant, avant de les mordre et d’y faire jaillir le sang. « Je suis _Gemini_. »

 

* * *

 

Etonnant comme les souvenirs les plus incongrus surgissent aux plus mauvais moments. Mourir fait justement partie de ceux-ci et la bulle de sang qui éclate et se répand le long de son menton ne fait que renforcer un peu plus les sensations que lui inspire cette soudaine réminiscence, et toutes celles qui ont suivi d’ailleurs. 

Isaak a mal, et ce n’est pas le cosmos attristé de son ancien condisciple qui va atténuer sa douleur. Car ce ne sont pas les stigmates de leur combat qui le font souffrir, non : ce sont les certitudes qu’un homme a ancrées en lui aussi sûrement qu’un fer chauffé à blanc marque à jamais sa victime. Un homme qui s’est servi de lui. Qui a profité de lui. Un homme qui lui a menti. Qui l’a manipulé. Qui l’a souillé. Lui-même se dégoûte. Après tout, il a aimé ça. Il a quémandé. Et ce qu’il a cru gagner se dissout à présent, dans une réalité qui déjà s’éloigne sous son regard vitreux. Son but est vain. En a-t-il seulement eu un ? A côté de lui se tient celui qu’il a honni, pour de mauvaises raisons. Nul ne saura jamais s’il aurait été capable, un jour, de s’en rendre compte par lui-même sans devoir passer de vie à trépas pour cela. Un instant, mais un instant seulement, il se demande si celui qui l’a possédé pendant toutes ces années aura accès à une telle clairvoyance. Non, décidément, il ne le mérite pas. 

« Hyoga… Ne blâme pas les Dieux. Ce n’est la faute que d’un seul homme, un… monstre.

— De qui parles-tu ? » Le Cygne voit son ami d’enfance lever le bras, indiquant une vague direction.

« Approche-toi. Je vais te dire qui il est. »


End file.
